


The Murder of David Bell

by Eva_Slayer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gang Violence, Self-Defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Slayer/pseuds/Eva_Slayer
Summary: A young working class white man from New York by the name of David Bell is suddenly caught up in a conflict with a New York gang after killing a robber in self defense during a home invasion. When the media and the general public of his home turn against him, he must prepare for the fight of his life as the gang threatens to retaliate with tremendous force.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I've decided to make after I saw all the crap surrounding the inauguration of the new President and how some protesters went the violent route and hurt whatever point they tried to push, which was shit anyway. This is inspired by real events around the world, especially in the US. BLM, Social Justice, and self defense are the main themes of this work, and is in some ways directly/undirectly related to the vigilante Fade I created. I hope you enjoy. I would also like feedback on this as I go. I tend to get on tangents and I don't want it to get repetitive. (Fyi, I have changed my username to Fury Gods just so you know.)

April 21, 2017  
9:45 p.m.  
Residence of David Bell

David Bell opened the door to his house and walked inside. He had a pretty bad day, and there was nothing more he wanted to do than to just get some sleep. After working at the bar he worked at for 5 years, he was given a notice that he was fired. Rightfully so, he was pissed off. When he confronted his boss about it, his boss was vague and just said there was no use for him there. He knew it was bullshit, because 5 days before, she had hired 4 female workers out of the blue. He wondered how she was gonna divide their wages evenly. I guess he had that answer. After a heated exchange, he stormed out and grabbed his last check, walking all the way home and messing around town. He closed the door and dropped his bag, and groaned as he walked up the stairs towards his bedroom. As he got to the top step, he tripped over it, falling to the floor. 

"Ah shit... Bad days are just the worst." He got back up and walked to his bedroom. Opening the door, he left it open and immediately jumped on his bed. After struggling to get his blanket straight, he pulled it over his body. "Screw this. I'm not even gonna take a shower." He stuggled to get some sleep, and after two hours of tossing and turning, he finally went to sleep. 

4 hours later

David Bell shuddered awake at the sound of breaking glass. His eyes widened, and reached immediately under his pillow for his .22 caliber pistol. When his fingers grabbed the grip of his pistol, he jumped out of his bed and ran out of his room. 

"W-who's there?," he yelled out. He aimed his pistol straight ahead. He could hear a slight commotion downstairs. Things being broken, and an urging voice of hurry. Bell walked softly and headed towards the stairs, going down them slowly. As he walked down the stairs, he could hear two voices more clearly. 

"Come on Jackson, hurry up!" 

"I'm trying. This safe is hard to crack..." Bell reached the last step and walked towards the living room, where two men in dark clothing crouched in front of his safe. "I almost got it man, just a few more seconds." 

"Good. I think the guy who lives here heard the broken glass. He could've already called the cops." Bell snickered a bit at that comment. He used to live in St. Louis and Chicago, where crime was especially bad. He learned to take care of himself, and realized that having a weapon on him was far more effective than calling someone and hoping they would arrive within a certain time. The two men had their backs turned to him, so he had no real problem sneaking up on them. 

"Almost there... Got it!" The lock to the safe turned and the guy on the right opened the safe. "Yes!" 

"Good job bro. I'll go bring the car around." The guy on the left stood up and turned around and saw Bell and the gun in his hand. 

"Hello there," he said in his best impression of Ewan McGregor. He was nervous, but he tried to hide it. "Why are you in my safe?" The guy by the safe turned around and looked at Bell, slowly putting his hands up. The guy on the left kept his hands at his side. 

"Fuck. We got caught," said the one on the left. 

"Yeah you did. Just wait until the cops show up." He hadn't really called the cops, but he wanted to use it as leverage so he could scare them into leaving. "You'll have real trouble on your hands." 

"Hey, screw you. We're just trying to make a living." 

"I don't recall thievery being a living. Except for big time thieves." The one on the right fidgeted with his fingers. He was pretty nervous. The one on the left had a serious expression on his face. "If you have weapon, drop it. Both of you." The one on the right took a pocket knife out of his pocket and dropped it on the ground. The one on the left stayed still. Bell aimed his gun at him, his hands shaking slightly. "Put your weapons on the ground." The left guy smiled. 

"Time to die." He took a pistol out of the waistband of his pants and aimed it at Bell. Frightened, Bell jumped to his left as the guy fired, and fired back at his leg, then crawled behind the wall. 

"God damn!," Bell yelled. No further gunshots came, but a blood curling yell filled his ears. 

"Ryan! Oh no!" The younger guy screamed in agony. Bell jumped out and looked at the scene before him. Bell didn't hit the gunman in the knee. He hit him square in the chest, directly at his heart. Blood exited the wound and stained the black shirt he was wearing. Jackson knelt over Ryan's body, holding him and crying. 

"Holy shit! I'll call an ambulance." Bell pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed 911. The phone ringed two times and then someone answered. 

"911, what's your emergency?" 

"I need an ambulance, someone's been shot. Shit, I shot him. This guy was robbing my house and tried to kill me. I shot him. I need an ambulance here." 

"Calm down sir, tell me where your address is." 

"Hold on." He turned back around to check on Jackson, but when he looked in the living room, he was gone. Bell sighed. "Shit." He put the phone back up to his ear. "My address is 345 Crocket Drive. Please hurry!" 

"Don't worry, an ambulance is already on the way." Bell sighed in relief. 

"Thank you. He stopped the call and walked the Ryan. He touched his neck and tried to find a pulse. There wasn't one. He grabbed his wrist and tried the same thing. Nothing. He was getting cold already. 

"Oh no... shit..."


End file.
